Dinner In DC
by Marymel
Summary: After her visit to Vegas, Catherine and Nick have dinner. Some spoilers for first part of season 14!


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI...if I did, Nick would have been in the 300****th**** episode.**

**I loved seeing Catherine on the 300****th**** episode. And since Nick is training with the feds in Quantico, I thought it would be cool if Nick and Catherine have dinner together. Please read and review!**

**This does contain some spoilers for the first part of season 14! And more Jackson stories are on the way!**

Nick Stokes had to admit he was enjoying training with the FBI, and especially liked seeing his great friend and former colleague Catherine Willows again. So, when she returned from Vegas after helping the team on a recent case, he invited her to dinner.

Catherine arrived at the restaurant, her hair pulled up and wearing a beautiful black dress. Nick's eyes widened and he smiled when he saw her. "Wow!"

Catherine laughed softly. "I was going for 'you look good', but that'll do."

The old friends laughed and sat down at their table. After ordering drinks and looking over the menu, Nick smiled at his former colleague. "You know...the FBI agrees with you."

Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Catherine smiled. "Aw...thanks. You look great too. And everyone said to tell you hi."

Nick smiled. "I miss everyone. I mean, this is a great chance, but I can't wait to get back home."

"I know what you mean," Catherine said with a soft laugh. Their drinks came and the friends ordered their meal. When the waitress left, Catherine smiled at her former right-hand CSI. "I know you can't wait to get back to Vegas, but it has been great seeing you again."

Nick smiled. "Yeah. This is really a great opportunity, but...I miss everyone in Vegas." He smiled softly when he thought of his godson.

Catherine knew who Nick was thinking about. "One little guy in particular?"

"Yeah," Nick said as he sipped his iced tea. "Jackson didn't want me to leave, but Greg told him it was just for a few weeks. He and Jackson are counting down the days."

"I know you showed me pictures of Jackson, but I loved seeing him again. He's grown so much!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. "I've told you about my dog, right?" Catherine nodded. "Well, Jackson and Greg brought over some toys for Sam's birthday. And Jackson wants to know if Sam can spend the night at his house, since he spent the night with me a couple of months ago. Greg and Morgan had a date night, and Jackson just fell asleep with Sam watching over him."

"Aw," Catherine said, picturing the sweet little boy with Nick's dog. Taking a sip of her drink, Catherine quietly sighed. "I didn't see much of Morgan while I was there. How is she?"

Nick sighed. "Surviving. Greg said she's still recovering emotionally, I guess. Jackson said he wants to give her his teddy bear."

Catherine smiled and sighed sadly. "So much sadness. I've talked to Jim. He's...surviving too. He said Sofia has been great, helping him through everything."

"Yeah, I saw her at Nancy's funeral. I told Jim things will be back to normal...just wish it was sooner, you know?"

"Yeah." Catherine remembered Ellie from when Jim was shot a few years ago, and knew Jim never gave up on his daughter...even if she gave up on herself.

Nick cleared his throat. "So...did you know Hodges was engaged?"

Catherine almost spit out the drink she was sipping. "What? Really?"

"Yeah, he and his mom took a cruise to Italy a year or so ago. He met this really beautiful woman...Elisabetta. They were supposed to get married, but they called it off. Hodges said they just wanted different things."

Sighing, Catherine said, "Yeah. I wish I'd thought of that with my marriage. But then I wouldn't have Lindsey."

"Oh, how is she?"

"She's great. She is loving college and being on her own. She was here for Easter."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she and mom both came to visit. It was great seeing them again. And thank goodness for Skype."

Nick and Catherine laughed softly. "Yeah," Nick said. "I called my sister to wish her a happy birthday, and Jackson got to meet her and my niece Julia. Now those two are buds."

Catherine laughed softly. "Jackson is so sweet. And he loves everyone at the lab."

"Yeah. And he said he's going to draw me a picture when I come back."

"Aw! He's so thoughtful."

Their food came and the friends fell into a comfortable silence, occasionally chatting about the food and work.

"So..." Catherine said after a few moments. "I haven't talked to Grissom lately, but...Sara told me they've split up."

Nick cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. I think...like I told her, their being married was like keeping part of Grissom there. But if it's over..."

Catherine nodded. "I remember when we found out they were together. After she left, I knew Gil was going to find her. I really thought they were good together."

"So did I."

Sighing, Catherine said, "I really hope they work things out. But if it doesn't, I have Grissom's email."

Nick almost choked on his iced tea. "Since when?"

"Sara gave it to me when I came to D.C." Catherine said with a soft smile.

Nick laughed softly.

Catherine smiled softly at her former right-hand CSI. "You know...Russell told me about what happened to his granddaughter...how you almost quit."

Nick sighed. "Ah...I couldn't believe it was him, you know? Like...I failed Warrick."

"You didn't fail him," Catherine said as she rubbed his arm. "And you got her back...and you came back. You...you are the heart of the team, Nicky."

Nick smiled softly. "Thank you. They...they're my family. I told you about the case with Tina?"

Catherine nodded and sighed sadly. "I can't believe she let herself get so bad. Eli didn't deserve that...neither did Warrick." She looked down when she thought of her close friend.

Nick smiled sadly and took Catherine's hand. "But she's gotten better. She's recertified, back to work at Desert Palm."

Catherine looked up. "Yeah?"

"Yeah...and she's let us know Eli."

Smiling, Catherine thought of the little boy her close friend desperately wanted to be a father to. "He's okay?"

Nick smiled widely. "Yeah. I'm Uncle Nick to him. And he's become great pals with Jackson."

Catherine smiled, remembering seeing the boys playing together at Jackson's birthday party. "Really?"

"Yeah. A few months ago, they were at my house with Greg and Tina. Eli and Jackson both love to draw, so they took chalk and drew all over my patio. Greg called it an Eli and Jackson original."

"Aw," Catherine said with a soft laugh. "That's wonderful."

"Yeah." Nick smiled softly. "Greg said Jackson and Eli first met at the playground and hit it off right away. Greg and I, we've told Jackson about Warrick. And Greg said Jackson thinks it's cool that he and Eli are good friends because Greg and Warrick were."

Catherine smiled sadly. "I wish Warrick could have seen Eli. I still miss him."

"I do too." Nick sighed sadly. "Everything that happened...some good did come out of it. We've gotten to know Tina and Eli. And Greg and Jackson are together." He smiled, thinking of his godson. "Jackson always seems to know what to say."

"Can't be sad with him around?" Catherine asked with a smile.

Nick shook his head and smiled. "No." Catherine and Nick shared a laugh.

With a quiet sigh, Catherine asked, "Does Riley ever..."

Nick shook his head. "She talks to Greg now and then, and they still send her pictures. But she hasn't talked to Jackson or seen him since she left him."

Catherine nodded, remembering how hotheaded Riley was. "Greg said she was never much of a mother."

"One thing she did right...telling Jackson his father loved him. Ever since he was born, she told him Greg loved him. And she tried, but left him with babysitters more than she cared for him herself. I guess...Greg said even if she did keep Jackson from him, he can't stay mad at her...she did give birth to his son."

Catherine sighed quietly and nodded. "I guess everything happens for a reason, huh?"

Nick nodded. "I was in Chicago for a conference a few months ago. I saw Riley and talked to her. She said she thinks about Jackson, but knows she did the right thing for him. And she's gotten on with her life."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. She's got a boyfriend. I just met him in passing. But she knows she did the right thing for Jackson, and Greg is a great father."

"Yes, he is," Catherine said with a smile. "When I saw them just before I left, Jackson and Greg couldn't stop smiling and hugging. He calls me Aunt Catrin." Both shared a small laugh.

Nick smiled. At that moment, his cell phone chimed. He smiled and laughed softly. "Speaking of Jackson." He showed Catherine the picture Greg sent of Jackson in his Halloween costume.

Catherine looked and smiled at the picture. "Oh, wow!"

"Greg said he's Pirate Jacks," Nick explained with a warm smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Catherine said as she reached for her purse. "I took this when I was there. Jackson wants you to have it." She handed Nick a small framed photo of Jackson with Greg and Sara.

"Aw," Nick said as he smiled at the photo. "Thank you. He's promised to help take care of Sam while I'm here."

"Yeah, he told me all about your dog. He really loves him...and he really loves you."

Nick sighed thoughtfully. "I really love him."

They continued to eat and chat, just enjoying the company. As Nick got out his wallet, Catherine held up her hand. "Nick let me get this."

"No, I invited you."

"But I asked you to come."

Nick sighed and Catherine smiled softly. "Why don't we go dutch," Nick asked. "Like old times?"

Catherine smiled. "Deal."

They paid for their dinner and Nick walked Catherine to her car. Since the restaurant was next to Nick's hotel, he didn't mind.

"So I'll see you at the seminar tomorrow?" Catherine asked as she unlocked her car door.

"Bright and early. And I'm glad we could do this. I know you're really busy."

"Yeah. Oh, if you talk to Greg, will you tell him I'm planning to come for Jackson's birthday in February?"

"Yeah. And thanks for the picture."

Catherine hugged Nick. "Thanks for coming, and you're welcome."

Nick smiled as Catherine drove away. As he walked into his hotel, he saw a text from Greg. _Jacks wants to know if Sam can sleep over :)_

_Sure. Call you in a while._

Smiling softly, Nick unlocked his room door and looked at the photo Catherine gave him. He liked being able to train with the feds, but really missed everyone in Vegas. He did love seeing Catherine, but really looked forward to seeing Jackson and everyone back home.

**The End.**


End file.
